


They have a history

by WahlBuilder



Series: Scarves and Mittens [2]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Horus receives a package, guesses the sender and has his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Между ними многое произошло](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480092) by [archeoptah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archeoptah/pseuds/archeoptah), [WahlBuilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder)



It was a package. On his table.

Little Horus circled it as if it was some kind of a new xenos threat. Though he doubted that any xenos would wrap something in green paper. With  _glitters_. He entertained a thought of pocking it with his sword, just in case, but it was on his table, in his quarters, and that meant it had been checked for any explosives and poison and deemed to be safe.

Still.  _Glitters_.

A hissing of the door announced Tarik’s presence because who else would have come without giving notice first. Little Horus had just started unwrapping the package, revealing the thing that was in it. A muffled huff of laughter told him that Tarik saw the thing, too.

The _thing_. A scarf, actually, green and red, the colours cheerfully, painfully bright, and a silver half-moon on one of the ends.

‘Is this your doing, Captain Torgaddon?’ Little Horus growled, lifting his gaze.

Tarik was all but doubling in half, his shoulders shaking with an effort to keep silent.

‘No, brother,’ he barked between laughs and snickers, ‘Not mine, but I have a suspect—’ He didn’t finish, laughing out loud at last.

Little Horus regarded him for a moment, but the fellow Captain seemed honest for once. Tarik was notorious for his tricks, and the image of Loken wearing a weird sleeveless red suit, adorned with white fur and complete with a silly hat, was still burning in Little Horus’ mind, but  _this_  was too… simple for Tarik. If he had wanted to play Little Horus, Tarik would have elaborated on this.

Garviel was off the list, of course, he was too innocent for that kind of thing. And anyway, he would have gone to Tarik for advice.

Their lord… The wrapping  _glittered_  at Little Horus, and he shook his head. Definitely no, their lord would give him something elegant and yet practical, a weapon maybe or a regicide set. Without _glitters_.

His own men were unlikely to give him something like this and other Captains would have signed their gift, at least.

Which left him with only one suspect.

Decided, he nodded to himself and wrapped the scarf around his neck and shoulders, ignoring the pleasant touch of the soft wool the obnoxious thing was made of. He moved around Tarik, who was watching him with a knowing look and a grin so wide it should have split his face in two.

‘Excuse me, I think I need to see the First Captain,’ grumbled Little Horus, leaving his quarters.

He thought Tarik’s laughter would shatter the walls.


	2. Red and green

Loken was seated on a bench near the practice cages, wondering where Tarik had disappeared. After an intense sparring session his friend had said something about inviting Little Horus to spar, but he had been absent for too long, and Loken mused if Little Horus had refused the offer and Tarik had been caught up in attempts to convince him anyway. He could talk anybody to death, even Abaddon.

Those were strange days, for Loken’s brothers in the Legion were acting weird, sharing private glances, exchanging small packages, wrapped neatly in colourful paper. The air was full of anticipation that was not related to war or battle, and also there were smells, unusual smells, of spices and wood, and Loken wondered if something happened to the ventilation system on the ship.

Tarik was acting strange, too, Loken had caught his brother looking at him with fond expression several times. It was unnerving, but at the same time somehow endearing.

He decided to go and look for Tarik, when new faces appeared in the training hall, their entering bringing all the sparring to a halt.

It was Little Horus, followed by the First Captain. Or rather, Little Horus was dragging Abaddon by his hand. Little Horus had somewhat determined and deadly serious look on his face, so unlike his usual relaxed and neutral expression. But more odd was Abaddon, and Loken stared with widening eyes, because the First Captain looked… surprised. And lost, almost like a child who couldn’t understand what he did wrong.

Little Horus pulled him into one of the cages and, without a single word, launched himself at the First Captain who looked so transfixed that he nearly missed the blow of the smaller Astartes. It was a weird fight, the two parties behaving so unlike themselves, Abaddon visibly distracted and without his usual rage, and Little Horus too earnest, too determined. Not even on a battlefield he looked like this, single-minded and tense.

It ended too quickly and with an unexpected result that had Loken jump to his feet. Little Horus knocked Abaddon down and pinned him to the floor, their faces getting close, merely a breath away from each other, Abaddon still with a puzzled look and Little Horus surprised for a moment, as if he wasn’t planning on this proximity. But he quickly gathered himself, his face going stern again, then he nodded slightly and leant into Abaddon. And nipped at his nose.

Then Little Horus got up and walked away from the training hall, muttering something under his breath.

Loken turned his gaze to Abaddon. The First Captain was still on his back in the practice cage, his eyes staring into space. He rubbed at his nose, but didn’t make a move to get up, sprawling on the floor and looking… dazed, Loken decided.

Nobody dared to disturb the First Captain, and from the corner of his eye Loken noticed other Legionnaires quietly retreating from the cages.

Tarik came to Loken, grinning at Abaddon lying on the floor. Loken didn’t know how much Tarik had seen, but the only thing he managed to say was, ‘What in the name of Terra was that?’

‘Oh, that?’ said Tarik, his grin getting even wider, his eyes not leaving the huge figure of the First Captain. ‘Well, you know. Abaddon and Little Horus have _history_.’

Loken opened his mouth to ask what  _exactly_  Tarik meant, but his friend clasped his shoulder and said, ‘Let’s leave the First Captain. I think he needs time to himself.’

Loken obeyed, and at the exit he sneaked a glance at the practice cage, but Abaddon didn’t seem to move, only his eyes were closed now. Loken shook his head.

Something was definitely odd on this ship.

A few days later Loken and other Astartes saw the First Captain wearing a pair of mittens, with green and red squares and a silver full-moon on the right one. He never parted with them, flexing his fingers from time to time and looking at the mittens with amusement. The most disturbing and odd was the fact that Abaddon, the fearsome First Captain of the Luna Wolves, seemed… happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Little Horus with a scarf](http://brother-captain.tumblr.com/post/104225910180/still-trying-to-work-out-how-to-draw-little-horus) drawn by amazing brother-captain.


End file.
